


Unified for a Golden Dream

by browser13



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Lapdance, Multi, The auto-fill tag for Greymane is spelled wrong, Vaginal Sex, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Genn notices that Anduin has been under a lot of stress recently, and offers the young king the use of his toys, Jaina and Tyrande, to help relieve his stress.
Relationships: Genn Graymane/Jaina Proudmoore/Tyrande Whisperwind, Genn Greymane & Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Greymane/Tyrande Whisperwind, Genn Greymane/Tyrande Whisperwind/Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 10





	Unified for a Golden Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunishedVarmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/gifts).



Unlike many of the power struggles Anduin had seen in other nations, he himself had never desired to replace his father anytime soon, but the devastating invasion of the Burning Legion had left him with little choice in the matter. Heavy was the head that wore the crown, and Anduin much preferred his days of sneaking off and reading compared to the endless and tiring responsibilities of being king. It was difficult enough just being the ruler of the humans of Stormwind, as evidenced by the Defias Brotherhood, let alone the High King of the Alliance.

While he enjoyed the unique heritage and experiences that each race brought to the table, the inevitable culture clashes always left him feeling disheartened. He was a firm believer in the strength of peace and harmony, and he would always do his utmost to ensure unity. He tried hard to keep those values in mind whenever the night elves and dwarves would argue about the best use of unspoiled land, or when the draenei scoffed at the other races use of fel or the void. 

And that was just the Alliance. Add in the problems created by the Horde and it was little wonder that Anduin constantly found himself sleepless and irritable. His mood also wasn’t helped at all by Genn’s constant insinuations that it was past time for Anduin to be finding himself a queen, even hinting that his own daughter might be suitable for the role. Not that he had any issues with the idea offhand, Tess was a beautiful woman and a fine princess, but Anduin barely had time to take care of himself at the moment, let alone a partner.

_ ‘It’s one of those great ironies,’  _ Anduin thought. He had his fair share of his detractors, and the most charitable way to frame their issues with him was that he was ‘more of a lover than a fighter.’ The irony of course being that it had been a long time since Anduin had done any loving whatsoever, which only compounded the stress he was feeling. 

Hopefully he could resolve at least a few of those issues during the night’s meeting with Genn. The worgen king was his closest advisor, stepping into a paternal role for Anduin but without ever declaring it as such, which the young human greatly appreciated. Genn had much more experience negotiating these sorts of trade and tax deals and posturing between nations, and if Anduin could pick up just a sliver of advice from the aging worgen, it would go a long way toward settling these affairs.

Currently, it was the Kul Tirans who were clamoring the loudest in the High King’s meeting room. Being contracted into a war that the Alliance had brought to their shores didn’t exactly start relations off on the right foot, and even with Jaina smoothing things over, there were still some lingering resentments about the destruction the Horde had brought to Boralus and Stormsong Valley, and what the Alliance could offer the island nation aside from mutual defense. 

That was an experience with which Genn was intimately familiar after the plaguing of Gilneas, and Anduin thought it best to ask him about how best to offer useful assistance without seeming condescending or overly apologetic. Thus, the king of Stormwind had arranged to meet with the king of Gilneas in the latter’s chambers, after the rest of the petitioners had left and the two could be afforded some privacy.

As Anduin approached Genn’s rooms within Stormwind Keep, he pondered how best to approach the subject. Anything involving Sylvanas was a sore spot with the old wolf, but given how closely she was tied to these problems meant there were likely to be some uncomfortable moments in the upcoming conversation.

It was during these thoughts of the Banshee Queen that Anduin first became aware of the strange sounds emerging from Genn’s chambers. He could hear wood creaking, and more importantly muted choking and groaning sounds jarringly out of place in the quiet evening. Fearing assassins or worse, Anduin burst through the door hefting Shalamayne into a ready position, eyes frantically scanning the room for signs of invaders.

The grey-furred sight of Genn in his worgen form initially caused some alarm, usually he remained as a human except during battle. But why the wolven king was transformed was shocking for an entirely different reason: two people had indeed infiltrated the castle, but rather than fending of attackers, Genn was reclining contentedly in his chair while Tyrande Whisperwind and Jaina Proudmoore slobbered all over his cock. 

Both women were easily identifiable. Tyrande’s long green hair, exotic violet skin, and shimmering moonlight robes were unmistakable, although said robes were currently pulled down from her chest and hiked up around her waist, exposing her fat tits and deliciously rounded backside. Next to her, Jaina’s white and blonde hair swished around her head as she worked, her admiral’s coat and trousers lying in a heap on the floor, leaving her clad in only her boots and skimpy blue underwear, the cups of her bra just barely containing her bountiful chest while the string of her thong disappeared between her asscheeks. 

“A-auntie?” Anduin gasped, shocked and astounded. “High Priestess? What’s going on? I thought Genn was being attacked!”

Neither of the women bothered with an answer, too engrossed in their task to pay Anduin any mind, so it was Genn who answered for them.

“I’m afraid that’s partially my fault, your majesty,” he said. “I’ve been so busy with my own duties that I’ve haven’t been able to sate these two in quite some time. When they heard I was staying in Stormwind tonight, they ambushed me and now here we are. Usually I’d just tell them to leave, but it has indeed been awhile, and you know how sluts get sometimes, am I right?”

Genn finished his wholly insufficient explanation with a chuckle, that would normally have been accompanied by a hearty slap on the back were he not otherwise occupied. Anduin wanted to protest that no, he did not ‘know how sluts get sometimes’, but he was more preoccupied with trying to understand how this situation arose in the first place. 

“But, but.. How? Why? Isn’t Tyrande married? What about Malfurion?” he asked.

“Hopefully your father, Light bless him, had enough time to explain the how,” Genn winked, “and for the why, well, these two are just horny little knotsluts that can’t go for too long without my cock or else they get agitated. I’m not sure if Malfurion knows to be honest, and frankly I don’t care. Tyrande can make her own decisions, and if that decision is to be my fuckpet, well, you can see why I’m not complaining.”

Throughout this entire conversation, Tyrande and Jaina hadn’t let up for a moment, eagerly taking their turns alternating taking Genn’s cockhead into their mouths or licking up and down his shaft. Occasionally one of the two would dip her head lower to suckle on his cum-packed balls, but where the two lavished most of their attention was on the swollen bulb of flesh at the base of his dick. The High Priestess and the Lord Admiral pressed soppy, slavish kisses to the knot that had so often locked inside them, feverishly anticipating another such episode happening tonight.

Taking his cue from Genn’s example, Anduin did his best to block out the obscene sights and sounds from the threesome across the table and pretend that everything going on was perfectly normal and set about his business. He and Genn actually had a productive conversation, with the worgen king explaining how it felt to be forced to flee from his homeland, to see it in ruins, and the challenges they faced in Darnassus and what the night elves had done to make them feel welcome. 

From there, the conversation continued casually. Genn discussed his reasons for leaving the original Alliance, as well as his reasons for coming back, to help Anduin understand the minds of the Kul Tirans. But every time Tyrande or Jaina felt like he wasn’t paying them enough attention, they would suck a little harder, or moan a little louder until he gave them a look or a touch. The young king ignored the sounds of slurping and licking as best he could, until at last he could no longer ignore the elekk in the room. Having sat there uncomfortably for hours, caught off-guard and more than a little aroused, he decided there was no more rational discussion to be had, and so he might as well keep trying to understand what was happening here. He certainly wasn’t opposed to “alternative lifestyles” as some of his advisors might call it, but this was extreme even by his standards.

“I still don’t understand how this happened,” he said, vaguely gesturing toward the trio, “or how Auntie Jaina got involved.”

“Well, Jaina was always a bit of a size queen,” Genn snorted as Anduin’s ears turned red from embarrassment. “Mating with orcs and dragons and whatnot. No wonder that flamboyant elf prince never stood a chance. Anyway, I simply showed her that monstrous cocks could be found closer to home as well, and she seems satisfied with how things turned out. And as for Tyrande, well, what do you know about night elf culture?”

“Not much,” Anduin admitted. He had a broad overview of course, as befitting his station, but the night elves were a reclusive race, and their intricacies were completely unknown to him as an outsider. It made sense that Genn was more familiar, having moved the Gilneans to Teldrassil after their homeland had become uninhabitable.

“You know the male druids spend most of their time ‘dreaming’, I presume?” Genn asked, to which Anduin nodded in the affirmative. “Well that leaves the sentinels lonely and unsatisfied, so they found an alternative method to deal with their desires. Haven’t you ever wondered how night elf women are so in touch with their mounts?”

Anduin’s cheeks flushed again, but Genn continued unabated. “And of course when the druids are awake, they can transform into animals as well. Night elf women are all just horny beast fuckers, and Tyrande is no exception. One look at me in this form and I could practically smell the arousal dripping from her, isn’t that right, pet?”

At this, Tyrande finally took a break from her oral ministrations to nod enthusiastically before returning back to her duty. Genn patted her on the head with one big claw before finishing his story. 

“Light, even their goddess isn’t immune from these desires. Elune took one look at a stag and her first instinct was to let it knock her up. So this is all perfectly natural for them. They don’t concern themselves with what the prissy members of the church refer to as “human decency” because, of course, they aren’t human. As such a long-lived race, night elves have a wholly different perspective on these sorts of issues.” 

Genn grinned wolfishly. “Which is fortunate for me. Tyrande has picked up more than a few tricks during her lifetime.”

Anduin felt his head spinning as he sank back into the chair, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. This was just great. He’d come to Genn’s room tonight hoping to get some kingly advice, and while he’d gotten a little, all the could think about was the knowledge that his closest advisor was fucking two of the other Alliance leaders, as well as more of Jaina and the night elves’ sexual history than he’d ever wanted to know. 

“I  _ am  _ sorry for springing all of this on you at once,” Genn said apologetically. “I know how difficult a time this has been for you... Wait, I know how to fix this! Bitch, how about you go relieve the High King’s stress.”

Although it was phrased as a request, Genn’s tone left no doubt that his will was to be obeyed in this instance. Tyrande, who had shown no objection to being addressed with such vulgarity, immediately whined in protest, drowning out Anduin’s own stuttered refusals.

“Please master, no!” Tyrande begged. “Please let me worship you, it’s been so long since I’ve had your knot!”

“That wasn’t a question, slut,” Genn said harshly. “That was an order. Go give Anduin the same treatment you were going to give me. I’ll even give you a reward if you do it well.”

“Ooh, will you knot my pussy? Please?” Tyrande asked, her sudden glee completely at odds with the vulgar nature of her request.

“I was going to do that anyway, you brainless slut. But now you’ll only get it if you do a good job,” Genn growled. “So get over there, and use some of those tricks I was talking about.”

Tyrande rose up from her knees, pointedly ignoring the smug looks that Jaina was sending her as the archmage took over sole responsibility of Genn’s dick.

“W-wait, Tyrande- you don’t- I, I mean- I don’t-,” Anduin’s feeble stammering was abruptly cut off when Tyrande pressed a finger against his lips.

“It’s okay, Your Majesty, no need to be nervous, we can start slow,” the night elf said. “Just lean back and let me handle this.”

Anduin was not normally this much of a pushover, but the surprises of the night and the alluring vision of the practically nude High Priestess sitting in his lap were more than enough to keep him frozen. Tyrande pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, stroking up and down his muscular arms and broad shoulders as she tenderly made out with the young king. Her fangs, so different from anything Anduin had ever experienced in his limited relationships, nipped at his lips and made him groan as he felt his cock growing ever stiffer.

Giggling at the effect she was having on him, Tyrande began grinding her bare hips on Anduin’s lap, staining the front of his clothes as the exquisite friction coaxed the nectar from her pussy. “It’s okay to touch me,” she whispered, wiggling her ass for emphasis. “I’ve seen you staring. No need to be ashamed, I know everyone does it.”

Mortified, Anduin did as she suggested, moving his hands from the arms of his chair to her plump buttcheeks, squeezing and kneading the pliant flesh. Tyrande cooed at his ministrations, beginning to kiss him deeper now, letting their tongues intertwine and explore each other’s mouths. She continued to squirm in his lap, letting him know just how hot and bothered she was becoming.

“Are you ready to continue?” Tyrande asked, smiling when Anduin nodded. Slinking down off his chair and down to her knees, Tyrande reached for Anduin’s waistband. Rock hard from the earlier show and her recent teasing, Anduin’s cock slapped across Tyrande’s face, who had certainly not been expecting something quite so large.  _ ‘Perhaps I’ll get some enjoyment from this after all,’  _ she thought. 

“Your cock is so big!” Tyrande gasped, not needing to fake sincerity at all. Of course it couldn’t compare to the mighty pillar that belonged to her master, but it was certainly bigger than any night elf’s. “You’ve done an excellent job leading the Alliance, please let me make up for any difficulties I’ve caused.” Somewhat mollified, Anduin nodded once, causing both Tyrande and Genn to grin in triumph.

Tyrande brought both her hands up to his shaft, delighted to find out that stacking them together didn’t even cover it entirely. She worked them in opposition with each other, moving them apart then back together, twisting them around Anduin’s cock as she deliberately jerked him off. Anduin threw his head back and groaned, Tyrande’s cool, slim fingers feeling heavenly against the hot, throbbing flesh as he slowly succumbed to the madness of the situation. 

“It feels so good,” he gasped. “Please keep going!” He bucked his hips a little, making his cock bob in Tyrande’s grasp as she obeyed. There was a special kind of delight that Tyrande took from this; sure she greatly preferred being rutted like the bitch-in-heat she was, but demonstrating that she was just as capable with something more sensual was a delight all on its own. She nuzzled Anduin’s cock with her nose, inhaling his masculine aroma and sparking her own arousal. The sight of all that tasty flesh just sitting there was too much to bear, and Tyrande felt no shame in giving in.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Tyrande moaned, “please may I taste it now?” Even if Anduin had been capable of speech, no refusal was forthcoming, and so the night elf finally leaned in and took her first lick at him. Any remaining reluctance that Tyrande felt at having to deal with Anduin instead of Genn went out the window, and Anduin likewise had all doubts leave his mind at the first feeling of Tyrande’s hot breath and wet tongue along his shaft. 

The young king sat there hesitantly as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to behave in this position. Looking over at Genn and again following his example, the human king placed his hands on Tyrande’s head. He didn’t grab or pull, he just rested his hands on her flowing green locks as she began to blow him.

“Don’t forget his balls, whore,” Greymane ordered, to which Tyrande promptly responded. Ducking her head low, she took each of Anduin’s orbs into her mouth in turn, flicking her tongue all over them and soaking them with her spit. Anduin was suddenly struck by the absurdity of having Genn instruct  _ the  _ Tyrande Whisperwind on how to serve him properly, yet despite the awkward start to the evening, he certainly wasn’t disappointed with where he’d ended up.

Ending his dry spell with one of the women contending for the hottest in all of Azeroth would go a long way toward easing some of his tensions, and Anduin felt the last of his fears and worries float away as he settled in to enjoy the expert blowjob. After pressing one last slutty kiss to Anduin’s ballsack, Tyrande returned to his tip, swirling her tongue around it and collecting a few dollops of precum. She moaned rapturously at the intensely salty flavor, Anduin’s manly taste and scent overwhelming her senses nearly as potently as Genn’s did.

Closing her eyes as she finally took him into her mouth, Tyrande began to rapidly bob her head, already warmed up from the time she’d spent with Genn. It didn’t take long for Anduin’s cock to begin nudging at the back of her throat, making her gag and drool as the lewd sounds of sloppy oral sex began to fill the room. Saliva dripped from Tyrande’s lips, running down her face and splashing onto her heaving tits, turning them shiny and sticky.

The grunts and moans spilling from Anduin and Tyrande added to the cacophony of sounds as the night elf lost herself in the blowjob, sinking into the river of euphoria she honestly never expected to find with a human. The noise from the room suddenly increased twofold, as Jaina had taken her counterpart’s enjoyment as a personal challenge and redoubled her own efforts with Genn. The Lord Admiral admittedly had a much tougher task, having to contend with not only Genn’s enormous size, but also the tapered tip and swollen knot of his worgen cock. But Jaina was no novice- not when it came to handling big dicks- and she had plenty of experience dealing with Greymane personally.

Therefore, it was no surprise when in no time at all she began to deepthroat him, knowing just what Genn liked and how to drive him crazy. The angle was a little awkward with Genn seated and Jaina having to rock her head up and down to blow him, but she did her best to please her worgen master, just as she always did. Jaina sputtered and choked even louder than Tyrande did; while the two might have been sister-sluts, there was still a streak of competitiveness between them when it came to handling Genn. Jaina was perfectly willing to lord her current position over the night elf and let her know just what was happening on Genn’s side of the room.

“That’s enough out of you,” Genn snarled, displeased with Jaina’s games. “Don’t pretend like you’re any better than she is. You’re both my sluts, and you should only be focused on pleasing me!” He rose to his feet and twisted his hands into the mage’s braid, pulling her face down in time with his humping hips and forcing his cock even deeper down Jaina’s throat. Her tiny fists beat uselessly against his furry thighs as he ravaged her face, delighting in the mascara tears rolling down her face as her airway spasmed around him. “Yes! This is how you treat a whore!” 

Yanking Jaina’s head away from his crotch, Genn spun the archmage around, pulling her up and bending her over the table, making her gasp as she was roughly manhandled. Genn flattened her down to the wood, making her pillowy breasts spill out from either side of her body as he maneuvered her into position. The worgen grabbed hold of Jaina’s tiny thong and pulled at it, causing Jaina to squeal as the material dug into her sensitive cunt for a second before snapping. 

Tossing the ruined fabric aside, Genn took two great handfuls of Jaina’s ass and spread them, exposing her dripping pussy and wrinkled backdoor to his gaze. Jaina moaned as he gave her one long lick up her slit before pressing the crown of his cock against her folds. “Watch and learn,” he smirked at Anduin, before thrusting inside with tremendous force. 

Jaina’s silvery-blue eyes immediately went rolling as pleasure coursed through her body. Genn gave her no time to prepare, no time to adjust- not that she needed any- and instead went straight to fucking her silly, driving as much cock into her greedy snatch as he could manage. One paw remained clamped around Jaina’s trim waist, almost small enough for Genn’s fingers to meet his thumb on the other side, while the other was raised and slapped back down  _ hard _ , making Jaina cry out as the sound of his palm hitting her flesh echoed through the room.

He continued to spank the slutty archmage relentlessly, sometimes alternating cheeks, sometimes striking the same one repeatedly. In between, he continued to molest her pale, heart-shaped rear, and occasionally poked a claw at her puckered asshole. Jaina twitched and mewled as she was ravaged, the poised and regal archmage coming undone by the worgen cock drilling her pussy.

The scents and sounds of primal fucking spurred Tyrande further, no longer content with a casual blowjob and desperate to reach the same sort of dizzy indulgence as Jaina. Gripping Anduin’s thighs, the High Priestess rammed her head down onto his cock, trying to take him all the way down at once. Tyrande poured every ounce of her thousands of years of blowjob experience into her movements, determined to coax forth the load of spunk bubbling within Anduin and afterwards claim her prize from Genn. 

Her tongue thrashed against the underside of his shaft, paying extra attention to where it met the bulbous head, and flickering against that sensitive spot as it sawed back and forth. Filthy noises spilled from Tyrande’s mouth as she facefucked herself onto Anduin’s dick, rapidly losing control and becoming a slave to her own desires.

Anduin, shocked and aroused at Tyrande’s slutty display, looked down at the night elf who was doing her best to encourage him with her eyes, all the while refusing to take her mouth off his dick. Emboldened, Anduin tightened his grip on her hair, standing as he’d seen Genn do, and began to rock Tyrande’s head along his length. While nowhere near as vicious as the worgen king, Tyrande let Anduin know just how much she appreciated his actions, moaning louder and dropping her hands to the apex of her thighs.

Her fingers danced in and out of her dripping cunt, lust bubbling under her skin as she worked herself into a frenzy. Anduin’s cock was breaching her throat now, cutting off her oxygen and making her head spin in delirious pleasure. Spots danced in front of her eyes and she felt her thoughts slipping away as Anduin plundered her throat, until finally her body rocked through a quaking orgasm, splattering her hands and the stone floor with her arousal. 

Pulling herself back with a choked gasp, Tyrande was shocked to see that she hadn’t managed to make Anduin cum. Sure his cock was throbbing angrily, but even after her slutty display, he hadn’t yet gifted her with his load, and that made her pussy gush even more.

“I’m sorry for doubting you, Anduin!” Tyrande whined. “I’m so horny, I need you inside me. Please fuck me, Your Majesty!” A far cry from her earlier comforting, semi-reluctant tone, Anduin’s big dick had shattered her mind, just as Genn’s had all those years ago, making her just as needy for the human as she was for Genn.

“Hah! Well done, boy!” Genn boomed. The sight of Tyrande losing herself reminded the worgen king of when he’d first turned the haughty night elf into his personal cumdump. It hadn’t been long after the Battle of Gilneas, the two leaders had been working closely together to get Genn’s people settled, and eventually Genn had bent the eager slut over in a moonwell and plowed her from behind. 

He’d been telling Anduin the truth about smelling her arousal from day one, and he firmly believed what he’d said about the night elves in general, given that Elune seemed to have no issue with him and Tyrande defling a moonwell with their filth. And while he was happy that Anduin was fulfilling his legacy so spectacularly, he was safely assured with the knowledge that Tyrande would come back to him at the end of the night. She always did.

Jaina had been a much more recent conquest. The archmage had been through a lot at the hands of the Horde- and her own people- so when she went looking for an outlet for her feelings, Genn had shown her why he was the superior choice. Taking the Lord Admiral in her office was a delightful bit of fun, and he was mightily impressed with Jaina’s surprising flexibility when she put her feet behind her head as he railed her in a savage mating press. 

But reminiscing could wait, at the moment he had to deal with a horny slut who had grown too bold after seeing Anduin and Tyrande’s display. The Lord Admiral had pushed herself off the table and up to her hands, arching her spine and pushing her hips backward in time to meet Genn’s thrusts. “More! Harder!” she demanded, making the worgen growl at her audacity.

“Do not forget your place, slut,” he growled dangerously, moving his grip from her waist to her braid and hauling on it viciously. Jaina’s back arched painfully as her face was bent up toward the sky, Greymane glaring down at her from above, yellow eyes glinting. The edge of the wood dug into Jaina’s thighs as the renewed power behind Genn’s thrusts forced them into it, the echo of his hips colliding with her fat ass drowning out her squeals. His knot was bashing against her pussy, turning the tender flesh pink under his assault, while his heavy balls swung like pendulums and smacked against Jaina’s clit, driving her senseless with overwhelming pleasure.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Jaina cried as he picked up the intensity. “Just please keep fucking meeeeee!” 

The two were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice Anduin once again finding his seat and Tyrande clambering on top of him, this time without the barrier of his pants between them. Staring down at her human lover, Tyrande positioned herself so she was directly above him, then slowly slid down as his cock pierced and spread her folds. Already slick with her throatslime, it had no issue penetrating deep inside Tyrande’s freshly-lubed pussy that was still dripping her release down her thick, purple thighs.

It didn’t take much more for Anduin to completely bottom out inside her, Tyrande’s cunt leaking all over his crotch as her ass clapped down on his lap. She set a punishing pace atop him, bouncing herself up and down frantically, the tip of his cock kissing her cervix every time, sending little bursts of stinging pain through her that mingled with the intense heat radiating from her core. Unfortunately, no matter how much she adjusted the angle, she just couldn’t get him through to her womb, although she was more than satisfied with the pounding she was receiving.

“I wish I’d known how big and powerful you were,” Tyrande moaned, “think of all the wasted years I went without letting you fuck me!” While it was true that she belonged to Genn, body, mind, and soul, Tyrande was forced to admit that she’d been wrong about Anduin, and possibly humans in general. While Anduin’s cock couldn’t quite compare to that of a worgen- or her frostsaber- it was more than enough for her purposes, and she’d be perfectly happy to satisfy herself with him whenever Genn was busy- if her master permitted her, of course. 

Anduin, no longer content to be a passive observer through all of this, leant forward in his seat and captured one of Tyrande’s bouncing breasts with his mouth. He licked and bit the sensitive flesh, lavishing extra attention on a dusky lavender nipple before switching to the other. His hands found Tyrande’s ass again, pulling her down at the same time he was thrusting up for a little extra leverage. Tyrande tossed her head, tousled green hair flying everywhere as she rode the High King for all she was worth. And to be fair, this was exactly her worth.

“I’m going to drown your womb with my seed!” Greymane howled as he chased his release, his thrusts only faltering slightly as he felt his release stirring. His bitchbreaker had long since punched through Jaina’s cervix, now jabbing at her innermost depths with every slam of his hips.

“Yes! Please! Do it! Cum inside me!” Jaina cried, until with a final roar, Genn forced his knot inside her, locking them together as he pumped a veritable flood of semen straight into her fertile womb. The torrent of hot spunk splashing within her set off Jaina’s own orgasm as well, as with a keening cry, her climax ripped through her body like a tidal wave. Her pussy quivered around Genn’s cock, milking every last drop from him as they rode out their mutual pleasure, Jaina’s belly swelling slightly from the sheer amount of cum being deposited within her.

It was the sheer lewdity of Jaina’s fuck-drunk expression that pushed Anduin over the edge. Seeing his aunt in all but blood cumming her brains out, eyes rolling back in her head, tongue flopping uselessly from her mouth coaxed the young king’s climax from him just as surely as Tyrande’s clenching cunt did. Driving himself one final time to the hilt inside the High Priestess, Anduin grunted as he unloaded, painting Tyrande’s pretty pink pussy white with cum. 

The night elf matriarch followed him immediately after, crying out her orgasm to the world as she felt Anduin’s cock exploding within her. She didn’t receive quite as copious a load as the one Genn had poured into Jaina, but it was more than enough to make her feel wondrously warm and sticky inside.

“That was incredible,” the High Priestess gasped. “I never knew that a human could feel so good.”

“Yes, well done, Anduin,” Genn agreed. The worgen king was visibly impressed with how his young charge performed, managing to outlast the old wolf, although in all fairness, Tyrande and Jaina had been blowing him for hours before the High King had arrived. Said archmage, meanwhile, said nothing, still lost to the world as Greymane remained knotted within her. 

Giving Anduin one last kiss, Tyrande pulled herself off him, her pussy making an obscene schlorping sound as the human’s cock slipped free. Anduin sat in his chair, winded slightly as watched the night elf rise unsteadily to her feet, keeping her legs clamped together in an effort to keep his kingly load trapped inside. 

“Now, I believe I owe the High Priestess a reward,” Genn said after a few more moments had passed. Backing away from his desk, the worgen let Jaina droop in his arms until only his knot was keeping her aloft, then with a wet  _ pop!  _ it pulled free _ ,  _ letting her flop down the rest of the way to the floor.

Tyrande had immediately perked up at the mention of her prize, she had honestly forgotten about Genn’s promise in the excitement of what Anduin had done to her, but the anticipation of a long-waited pussy knotting immediately got her juices flowing again.

Genn turned back to Anduin. “You can have a turn with this one if you want,” he said, gesturing at Jaina. “She’s a little useless at the moment, but she’ll be eager to go again soon, won’t you, slut?” He prodded Jaina with his foot, causing the mage to stir, groan, and mumble an agreement. Her overstuffed cunt was presently gaped wide open, leaking remnants of her and Genn’s combined fluids onto the floor as it winked and tried to close up.

“Now, Bitch, how do you want it?” Genn asked Tyrande, who immediately dropped to her hands and knees. “Could’ve guessed that,” the worgen king muttered, laying a hefty smack on the night elf’s upturned rear. Tyrande moaned and wriggled as a bright red handprint appeared on her purple skin, pressing her face down to the ground and arching her back to make an enticing picture as possible.

“Tell you what,” Genn told Anduin. “Why don’t you bring that slut over here and we’ll let these two cumsluts have some fun together.”

Genn had played his hand perfectly, albeit not in a malicious manner. Had he prompted Jaina to be the one to ease Anduin into this madness, the young king might very well have balked and withdrawn. But by whetting Anduin’s appetite on the previously forbidden fruit of the High Priestess, it meant there was now zero hesitation as Anduin did as his advisor suggested, dragging Jaina over to the other side of the table and onto her hands and knees as well so that she was face-to-face with Tyrande. 

“While you performed well with this one,” Genn said, spanking Tyrande again, “let me offer you a little more advice. When you want to break a bitch, you’ve got two options. You can either overwhelm them from the beginning until they’re completely hooked on your cock, or you can edge them mercilessly until they’ll do anything you tell them to. Now, I think you’d be better suited for the latter, which means-”

Anduin tuned out the rest of Genn’s speech as he thought over what the worgen king had said. He knew Genn had meant it kindly, but Anduin was getting sick and tired of everyone assuming he’d always take the more passive option. Just because he believed in peace didn’t mean he was unwilling to fight when necessary, and perhaps Tyrande’s praise had given him a bit of encouragement, because right then and there he decided that he was going to utterly dominate his aunt.

“Take this, you fucking slut!” Anduin roared, suddenly pushing himself deep into Jaina’s cunt with one mighty thrust. The unexpected intrusion forced the Lord Admiral’s eyes wide open, awareness returning to her at once as her nephew abruptly and violently invaded her. Anduin ravaged his aunt with a ferocity unlike anything he’d ever displayed. He was remembering every snide joke, every cutting remark made at his expense, and now he was going to prove them all wrong. Anduin had years of pent-up anger to work through, and the quivering target of his retribution was Jaina’s pussy.

Despite the earlier gaping that Genn had given Jaina, she had been knotted so many times by now that her cunt had already instinctively begun to retighten. Anduin had to wonder at just how strong the worgen king had to be in order to spread Jaina’s depths so wide, given the way her walls were clinging to his slightly smaller cock like a velvet vise. Kneeling behind the impaled slut, Anduin forced himself deeper and deeper into Jaina with every thrust, trying to match the savagery that Genn had shown the archmage earlier, and partially succeeding. It didn’t take long for Anduin’s cock, slick with Tyrande’s arousal, to burrow completely into her, and soon he was driving himself to the hilt with every crash of his hips. 

“Yes!” Genn cheered. “Teach that slut her place!” The wolven king began to rail his own piece of fuckmeat, buoyed by Anduin’s newfound aggression and not giving Tyrande a moment to breathe. The room quickly became filled with unmistakable sounds of sex: the wet  _ plap plap plap  _ of flesh meeting flesh, as well as the moans and cries of pleasure coming from the two fuck-drunk cockwhores. 

“I think I remember your master telling you to show each other some love,” Anduin hissed, punctuating his statement with a punishing slap to Jaina’s jiggling behind. Jaina and Tyrande hastened to obey, grabbing hold of each other and sloppily making out as their masters rearranged their guts. 

Anduin and Genn’s furious pounding pushed the two women closer, their knees sliding forward as they were forced into a more upright position, clinging together and desperately fought to remain conscious against the euphoric haze threatening to overrun their minds. These two were powerful leaders of their people, yet here they were no better than tavern whores, and they loved every second of it. Their doughy tits squished together, hardened, sensitive nipples rubbing against each other and driving the two to the heights of ecstasy. 

Jaina and Tyrande were no strangers to each other’s body, having shared a room and bed with Genn on countless occasions. One of the worgen king’s favorite games to play was to have his two sluts prepare one other for him, and then give the first load of the night to whomever he felt performed the best. Tyrande usually won these contests, having spent millennia with only her fellow priestesses and sentinels- and animals- for company, but Jaina was a quick learner, and it didn’t take long for her to start giving just as good as she received. 

Although primarily dedicated to their worgen owner, Jaina and Tyrande had begun to seek each other more often for mutual pleasure whenever Genn was unavailable, finding comfort with their sister in this debauchery. Often these trysts were quick and dirty, the two women knowing exactly which buttons to push to make the other come undone, but their current circumstances prevented any such actions. The two had neither the time nor the capability to skillfully deal with the other at the moment, as the pummeling they were receiving blocked them from any higher brain function, and all they could do was hang on for dear life as they were ravaged.

Genn watched Anduin fuck his aunt into a senseless mess and reconsidered some of his plans. His daughter alone wouldn’t be enough to handle the young king anymore, maybe he could convince Crowley’s to join as well? Lorna and Tess had always been close. Or maybe Anduin’s tastes were a little more extreme? He’d seen the way Anduin had stared at a few choice members of the draenei. Either way, if word got out about the king’s sexual prowess, the line of whores wanting to join his bed would grow exponentially. While Genn was proud of the animal he’d drawn out of his young charge, it would also do well to teach him restraint, lest he fall victim to his own desires.

But day was in the future, all that mattered in the present was giving his bitch the reward she had earned. And so he intensified his assault on Tyrande’s pussy, bucking his hips so fast they became a furry blur and the night elf was no longer able to match Jaina’s motions with her own.

Anduin, doing his best to match Genn’s pace, rose up to a crouch and began plunging downward, The change in angle giving him the leverage to thrust with even more force and subject Jaina to even more devastating pleasure. Both the High Admiral and the High Priestess were completely lost to the world at this point, their overtaxed pussies dripping a constant trickle of quim to the floor as climaxes repeatedly thundered through their bodies. 

The end was rapidly approaching, Anduin and Genn’s perfect rhythm wavering a bit as they began to succumb to the primal urge to seed their chosen mate.

“Here it comes, slut! Get ready!” Anduin called to Jaina, unconcerned with her lack of response.

“Here’s your reward, bitch!” Genn howled alongside him.

Anduin sheathed himself one last time in Jaina’s cunt and let loose, pumping her womb full with another generous load of cum. The High King kept himself buried inside the archmage until every last rope was expended, even as her pussy twitched through another unconscious orgasm. 

Genn meanwhile had a little more work to do, forcing his re-swelling knot into Tyrande’s tight twat. The High Priestess had taken cocks of all different shapes and sizes throughout her lifetime, meaning her cunt walls were incredibly strong and unyielding. But no matter how stubborn the night elf’s snatch was, Genn was stronger. It took him several tries, but he eventually rammed his way inside, his knot inflating once more and locking the two together.

His churning bollocks erupted for the second time, filling Tyrande with a deluge of cum no less extensive than his first. Now it was High Priestess’ turn to have her tummy bulge from the excessive load of spunk sloshing inside her. 

Across from the blissed-out night elf, Anduin gradually withdrew his flagging cock from the slumping Jaina, marvelling at the cloudy river of filth flowing from the Lord Admiral’s cunt and cascading down to the flagstones.

“Feeling any better?” Genn asked cheekily, startling Anduin. He’d been so focused on fucking Jaina that he’d nearly forgotten Genn and Tyrande’s presence. 

Taking a deep breath, Anduin nodded. His bottled-up stress had been dealt with, partially at least, and he had a new outlook on his role as king. Tyrande and Jaina weren’t some untouchable, mythical figures, they were needy, horny fucksluts, and Anduin now knew that he had the strength to deal with them and the other leaders- although he’d prefer to use a much different strategy with the likes of Gelbin and Velen.

And perhaps Genn’s marriage idea did have some merit. He might find the daily hustle and bustle more easily dealt with if he had a slut, or sluts, of his own. But until then, Anduin wondered if Genn would be willing to lend him Jaina or Tyrande from time to time. He thought about all the sexy night elves, draenei, humans, and other races that he’d seen, and realized the possibilities were endless. He looked down at the two cocksleeves lying gaped, insensate, and cum-filled on the floor. Maybe once he had his own fucktoys, he and Genn could have a reunion- and possibly an exchange- and bring it all back to this golden moment.


End file.
